Druids
Druids are one of the oldest and most well-known groups in the world, even if their ways are shrouded from civilized society and those who do not partake in its ways. They are the protectors and defenders of nature and all the beings that call the forests their homes. They are enlightened and wise individuals that seek to balance themselves with the world, living within it rather than moving to dominate it and stand over nature. Despite their kind and gracious nature, specifically to the forests and animals, they are not to be mistaken as weak and peace lover. Druids are capable of harnessing the vast powers of nature itself to protect their way of life. With enough experience, Druids can unleash raining celestial fury from the heavens down upon their enemies, binding them with enchanted vines, or even catching them in unrelenting cyclones. Very few races use these sacred arts, for only the enigmatic Tauren and the Night Elves of Hyjal are the only known practitioners of this art. Both races were taught to their respective races by the patron of all Druids, the Demi-God Cenarius. Originally only males would take up this role, for Night Elves, most of the men becoming druids in services to nature leaving the woman to watch over them as they slept in their dens. But with the Elves finally coming out of their dens and moving out of Ashenvale to see the world that they had not explored in over ten thousand years. Men and Woman have been allowed to take up this art, with great change and this raw power on their fingertips, the newest generations are ready to face whatever lies in the world. Histories of Azeroth – The First Druids There had been much debate between the races on the first origins of the druids, the Night Elves claiming that Malfurion Stormrage was the first Druid to take up teaching with Cenarius. Although the recounts of the Tauren’s mythology say that the demi-god instructed the tauren first, as recounted in their tale of the Forestlord and the First Druids. As it stands now both still argue over these little details.'' But regardless of this tale the Druid, now known as Archdruid Malfurion Stormrage, was the one who led the Night Elves through the war of the Ancients and the long years that followed their victory over the Burning Legion. With his leadership they slowly diverted away from the arcane and learned to use the powers of the very forests they now found themselves within. Through evens the mighty World Tree Nordrassil was born, and from the blessing of the Dragon Aspect Ysera the druids were forever bound to her realm the Emerald Dream.'' For centuries the Druids slept within the Dream, ensuring that from there they could maintain the balance between that realm and Azeroth as a whole. In doing so they ensure that all life moved and recovered from the war against the legion and ensure that it would never be harmed again.'' From this a new governing body was formed within Druid society, separated from the rest of their people. The Cenarion Circle.'' Locked in a slumber for millennia they remained as such until they were awoken by their brethren to combat the return of the Burning Legion. The battle and war against them was costly, not only in warriors and innocents, but also on the land itself. Because of this the Druid opted to remain within the waking world to help heal the land that had suffered under the cruel hand of the Legion.'' But not all was lost, for new druids began to emerge, those willing to take the art of bending nature to ones will. Even Tauren were accepted within the Cenarion Circle to help in cleansing the land of demonic taint and other such things that sought to break the balance. United it is possible the first sign that despite conflicting ideals and races, that those brought together by cause and common ground can wear away the imbalance that exists between races.'' Types of Druids Druids take up many forms and paths in their studies; many take to different paths than others. Simply because it feels right to them or that it comes naturally. Some can even become advanced in multiple forms, but those are far and few and only they are capable of taking up the mantle of the Archdruid. Balance Balance Druids specialize in wielding the powers of nature to fight their foes, manipulating the world around them and turning it into a weapon. With their powers the very world becomes an army at their command, allowing them to turn trees into trents that obey their commands or rain the wrath of the stars and moon. These masters of nature are capable of laying waste to armies if powerful enough. In fact they are capable of drawing power directly from the Moon to help empower their abilities. That is when their astral powers are near the greatest, and depending on the fullness of the moon determines how powerful their abilities are enhanced. Also during the day their nature based powers are further enhanced by the sun, allowing its energies to radiate the plants and give them power. Something they are also able to manipulate and control. Totemic Druids Totemic Druids are those whose talents rely on the shapeshifting abilities, although this is known to all druids some chose to focus on using these transformations to their fullest potential. Totemic druids were originally separated into several castes depending on which patron animals they could turn into. But after the war with the Legion and them joining the Alliance the druids opted to have more diversity in their shapeshifting abilities than just one patron animal. These animals are based of the Ancients, taking on the forms of the different spirits that protect Hyjal. These totems include Malorne the Stag, Ursol and Ursoc the bears, Aviana the Raven. But also forms from other animals in the world, such as Tigers, Panther, Seals, and even the Moonkin. Totemic druids often use these forms in combat and depending on their forms depends on the purpose. In these forms they can disembowel a person in a single swipe of their claw, tear out throats or even crush them beneath their cloven feet. Naturalist ''' Naturalists rely on a gentler aspect of their powers than their more aggressive brethren. These druids focus on healing and cleansing, using their powers to heal the wounds of a person and the world. They specialize removing sickness from the body of a person or animal to the diseases that infect trees and plant life. Their powers of nature allow them to bring someone back to full health without any issue or harm, often curing severe ailments in doing so. In fact it has been noted that even those that have died can be returned if one were to act quickly. But these have never been confirmed as of yet, for the Druids are still a form of magic that many are still learning of. And no one truly knows the deepest scope of their powers and abilities. '''Weapons and Armor Druids do not rely on weapons to cut down or bludgeon their foes, not do they rely on heavy bulky armor to protect themselves from harm. Most druids rely on their potent magic and shapeshifting powers to fight. But there are those few who do use an item or two to enhance and channel their powers. These weapons are often staves, but there has been note that other weapons have been used in the past, and to deadly effect. Weapons: Daggers, Fist Weapons, Staves, Polearms. Armor: Cloth and Leather Notable Druids: Archdruid Malfurion Stormrage – The First Druid, trained by the Demi-God Cenarius over ten thousand years ago. He is the first Night Elven Druid and the one who ushered in the art of Druidism to the rest of his people. Archdruid Fangrel Staghelm - Current Leader of the Cenarian Circle, took over leadership after Malfurion returned to the Emerald Dream to combat an unknown threat. Adelina – Adelina is an apprentice Archetype, someone who specialises in all disciplines of druidism, she is well versed in healing, shapeshifting and manipulating nature into a weapon. This level of power is often hard to master as it requires great skill and experience. Quintis Jonespyre – Adelina’s master and Druid of Feathermoon Stronghold. Navigation